The Blue Fox
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: DN Amy turns Kim into a Blue Fox, just like the Animology book says she is. But Kim is less than happy when Senor Senior Junior shows up, determined to get Middleton's Blue Fox for himself. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Code Blue

The Blue Fox  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: I hope SOMEBODY out there likes this story!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Code Blue  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Scene 1: Underground lair of DN Amy, which is very large and filled with all kinds of hi-tech machinery. Kim is strapped to a table in the center of the lair, clamped (in the usual sense) at the ankles and wrists. She struggles to get free, but cannot. DN Amy, laughing, approaches her with a broad smile.  
  
DN Amy: Hello, Kimmy. Enjoying yourself?  
  
Kim: Okay, Amy, what do you want this time?  
  
DN Amy: Why, the same thing as always: I want to create real Cuddle Buddies, and since you ruined my first attempt to create a wonderful new species, I had to find a new way to make them.  
  
Kim: And how is that?  
  
DN Amy: By turning people into Cuddle Buddies, silly!  
  
Kim's eyes widen.  
  
Kim: What? You can't be serious!  
  
DN Amy: Oh, I'm quite serious, dear! You're going to be the first of a new breed of adorably cute little things! Your parents won't be able to stop fondling you!  
  
Kim looks a little sickened by that last part.  
  
Kim: Okay, you are REALLY starting to creep me out now. Can't I just apologize or something?  
  
DN Amy laughs.  
  
Amy: Of course not, Kimmy! That would ruin everything! I have brilliant plans for you and Ron! He'll be next, and then comes that lovable cheerleading squad of yours...  
  
Kim: And just WHAT, exactly, are you turning me into?  
  
Amy smiles.  
  
Amy: Have you ever read Japanese mythology?  
  
Kim looks confused.  
  
Kim: No.  
  
Amy's smile broadens even further.  
  
Amy: Well, in those stories is a type of creature that is very much like you. It's a trickster spirit that resembles a fox, named a kitsune.  
  
Kim: And you're going to turn me into one of these kitsune?  
  
Amy: That's right! Just imagine how jealous everyone will be of you! And there's also another reason as to why I'm turning you into such a special Cuddle Buddy.  
  
Kim: And that would be?  
  
Amy: Signor Senior Junior!  
  
Kim's jaw drops.  
  
Kim: WHAT?  
  
Amy: Oh, I heard all about that Animology course everyone was going crazy over a while back. I was plotting my revenge when I decided to look it up, in case I needed it, and you were going nuts over finding a Yellow Trout. Eventually, you did, in Signor Senior Junior. He found out you were a Blue Fox, and the course book says you two are soul mates! The whole thing is the premise for this part of my revenge, believe it or not!  
  
Kim is incredulous.  
  
Kim: You're turning my into a blue kitsune just so he gets his soul mate? That's sick!  
  
Amy: Actually, I'm doing this partly for you as well, Kimmy. Somewhere deep down, you don't mind being the soul mate of the son of a madman.  
  
Amy reaches over to a console and throws a lever, which causes a massive ray gun-type device to lower from above, aimed directly at Kim. The weapons charges up, electric sparks lighting up the lair.  
  
Ron: Not so fast, Amy!  
  
Amy rounds on him, stunned.  
  
Amy: But how did you get in?  
  
Ron: The back door was open, oddly enough.  
  
Amy: Well, weirder things have happened.  
  
Ron reaches into his pocket and pulls out Rufus.  
  
Ron: Get her, boy!  
  
He hurls the hairless mole rat at DN Amy, the former landing on the latter's shirt and burrowing under her clothes. Amy squirms wildly to try and get him out. As this happens, the device charges up even more, about to go off.  
  
Kim: Ron, stop the machine!  
  
Ron: I'm on it!  
  
He rushes over to the console and examines it carefully.  
  
Ron: There has to be a shut down button somewhere...  
  
Kim: Hurry!  
  
Ron shrugs.  
  
Ron: Why not?  
  
He uses one hand to cover his eyes and jabs a random button, shutting off the machine. Amy stares in disbelief at the turn of events, while her guests look deeply relieved.  
  
Kim: Now get me loose!  
  
Ron: Right!  
  
Ron rushes over to Kim, and, just as he gets ready to free her, the weapon reactivates and fires. The blast knocks him back against a wall, and the light hides Kim from view. As sight returns, Ron and Rufus gasp at what they see.  
  
Kim: What? What are you guys looking at?  
  
Amy laughs.  
  
Amy: I forgot to fix those crossed wires! I win!  
  
Amy begins to do a victory dance, but Ron, Rufus, and Kim don't seem to care.  
  
Kim: Guys, what is it?  
  
Ron: Kim, whatever you do, DON'T look in a mirror!  
  
Kim: What?  
  
Ron: Trust me.  
  
He digs into one pocket and pulls out a blindfold.  
  
Ron: Here, put this on so nothing bad will happen.  
  
Kim: Are you sure?  
  
Ron: Just do it!  
  
Kim is indignant.  
  
Kim: All right, all right!  
  
She puts on the blindfold and sighs.  
  
Kim: What now?  
  
Ron takes her hand.  
  
Ron: I'm going to lead you back home. Your parents need to see this before anyone else does. It could start rumors or something.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Scene 2: Kim's House at night, the kitchen. Dr. Possible and his wife are at the dinner table, the man reading a newspaper while the woman reads a women's magazine, drinking a cup of coffee. The doorbell rings, and Mrs. Possible gets up.  
  
Mrs. Possible: I'll get it.  
  
She heads to the front door and opens it to find Ron standing there, with Rufus on his shoulder.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Oh hi, Ron. Is Kim coming home tonight, or did she send you over here to tell us she's saving the world again?  
  
Ron clears his throat before answering.  
  
Ron: Actually, Mrs. Possible, Kim is in a little trouble.  
  
Mrs. Possible: With Dr. Drakken again?  
  
Ron: No, I mean another kind of trouble.  
  
Mrs. Possible: School?  
  
Ron: No. Here, see for yourself.  
  
He steps aside, causing Mrs. Possible to gasp VERY loudly. In the kitchen, Dr. Possible stops reading the newspaper and looks over his shoulder in the general direction of the front door, although he can't actually see it.  
  
Dr. Possible: Something wrong, dear?  
  
Mrs. Possible: Honey, I think you better come and have a look at this!  
  
Shrugging, her husband gets up and walks to the front door, and also gasps.  
  
Dr. Possible: Kim? What happened to you?  
  
Ron: She got abducted by DN Amy, who blasted her with some kind of ray cannon thing that did this to her.  
  
Kim: Can I take the blindfold off now?  
  
Ron: Well, now that your parents know what you look like, I suppose so.  
  
She does this, and looks down at herself.  
  
Kim: I don't see anything wrong.  
  
Ron: That's because you're only looking at your clothes. You're actually avoiding looking at your skin. Or the missing parts of it, anyway.  
  
Kim is stunned by these words.  
  
Kim: Parts of my skin are missing?  
  
Mrs. Possible steps forward and guides her daughter into the house, and Ron closes the door.  
  
Mrs. Possible: I think you should let me help you get ready for bed, Kimmy.  
  
Kim: But I feel fine.  
  
Dr. Possible: Not tonight. You look a little blue---I mean, green around the gills.  
  
Kim: Get me a mirror.  
  
Ron: That might make things worse.  
  
Kim grabs the front of Ron's shirt and speaks slowly, biting each word out.  
  
Kim: Get me a mirror.  
  
Ron manages to squeak out "okay." He runs off and gets a mirror, returning and handing it to her. Upon looking at her face, Kim gasps.  
  
Kim: What happened to my face?  
  
Ron: Remember what DN Amy said?  
  
Kim: You heard that?  
  
Ron: I was listening in for important information.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Keep going, Ron. I want to know what that woman did to my Kimmy.  
  
Ron: Well, she said that she was going to turn Kim into something called a kitsune because she wanted to start making new Cuddle Buddies, and she also mentioned that Blue Fox thing from a while back, and that Signor Senior Junior was a Yellow Trout, which is Kim's Blue Fox's soul mate, and he knows that, so Amy's probably either going to tell him or has already told him, so he must be on his way over here.  
  
Kim raises an eyebrow.  
  
Kim: Ron, you realize you just said one huge run-on sentence?  
  
Ron: Really? Cool!  
  
Rufus says the same thing, looking as pleased as his master. Kim, however, looks distraught.  
  
Kim: I can't go out like this!  
  
She gestures to herself, which has been noticeably altered. She now has blue fox ears poking out of the top of her hair, her real ears mysteriously gone. She pulls off her gloves to see her hands, which are covered in a fine coat of blue fur. Her nails have turned into little black claws, like on a real fox. Kim twists herself around to see her backside, and gasps again. A bushy blue fox tail is poking out of the back of her pants, right above her posterior. It acts like a real tail, which everyone suspects it is, being organically grown from Kim's own altered genetics from the experiment. Checking again in the mirror, she sees her canines have become prominent, making her more attractive. Pulling off her shoes, Kim finds her feet are in the same condition as her hands.  
  
Kim: I'm a freak!  
  
Mrs. Possible steps over and puts a comforting arm around Kim.  
  
Mrs. Possible: There, there, Kimmy. It's not that bad.  
  
Dr. Possible: That's right, Kim. You may be a freak, but you're still OUR freak.  
  
Kim (sourly): Gee, thanks, Dad.  
  
Ron: What do we do, Dr. Possible?  
  
Dr. Possible: Well, I suppose we should just let things run their course.  
  
Kim: WHAT?  
  
Dr. Possible: I'm not a geneticist, Kim. I can't fix this.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Come on, Kim. Some bed rest will calm the nerves.  
  
She takes Kim upstairs to her room. Once there, she tucks Kim into bed.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Now Kim, I don't want you to worry about a thing. Your father and I will get things fixed very soon. Now, I want you to go to sleep and let us do the worrying.  
  
Kim: Okay, Mom.  
  
Mrs. Possible gives her daughter a goodnight kiss before turning off the lights. Kim closes her eyes and goes to sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Scene 3: An open section of a park that night. A helicopter drops from above and lands in the center of the area, and two men get out, one young and one old. The young man smiles broadly.  
  
Signor Senior Junior: This time, Kim Possible, you will be mine!  
  
Signor Senior Senior: Do you even care that she's been turned into a fox- person, my son?  
  
Junior: Whatever, Father.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: I hope somebody reviews this, b/c it has a lot of potential!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	2. School Blues

The Blue Fox  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks fore reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
TO Mewberries: What is "anthro"?  
  
TO Chris: Thanks for the ideas.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: School Blues  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Scene 1: Kim's house, Kim's room, the morning after Scene 3 from previous chapter. Kim is sleeping peacefully, until she starts to groan in her sleep, turning her head from side to side.  
  
She groans again as she wakes up, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her forehead.  
  
Kim: What a bad dream. Ow!  
  
She flinches during "Ow!" and twists herself around, pulling her tail out from the covers. She glowers at the tail, which is actually two shades of blue: The blue that she is most turned to, but where there was normally white was a sky blue shade, making a notable difference to keep an accuracy with normal female foxes.  
  
Kim: Forgot I had a tail.  
  
She climbs out of bed and yawns while stretching, and walks into the bathroom. Inside, she pulls out some cosmetics and is about to get to work when the door swings open and there is a click and flash. Gasping, Kim turns to find her brothers running away frantically as they cackle with glee. Furious, Kim chases them.  
  
Kim: Get back here with that photo, you little monsters! I can't let people see me like that!  
  
Tim: Yeah, but we can!  
  
Jim: And we will!  
  
They rush into their room, plug the camera into their computer, and grin broadly. Kim stomps into the room, glaring at them.  
  
Kim: You did NOT just send that picture to everyone via e-mail again.  
  
Tim: We did.  
  
Jim: Won't people be surprised when they see the new Kim Possible.  
  
Kim clenches a fist.  
  
Kim: You two are so very dead.  
  
Mrs. Possible calls from downstairs, getting her daughter's attention.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Kim, Ron's here! He wants to talk with you about the you- know-what!  
  
Kim scowls.  
  
Kim: I'll get you two brats later.  
  
She heads downstairs into the foyer, where Ron is waiting with Rufus sticking out of one pocket.  
  
Ron: So, Kim, did you make any progress last night?  
  
Kim: Doing what? I went to bed and slept, if that's what you mean by progress. Let's face it, Ron, there's no way I can go to school like this.  
  
Ron: Yeah, and school starts in half an hour. Hey, maybe Wade can think of something!  
  
Kim: Good idea!  
  
Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and contacts Wade. He appears on the screen, although he isn't looking at her.  
  
Wade: Kim, what can I do for you? Drakken's latest plots?  
  
Kim: Not today, Wade. Is there some way you can disguise somebody who has new body parts?  
  
Wade is caught off guard by the question and looks at the screen, letting out a cry of surprise.  
  
Wade: Kim, what happened to you? You're blue!  
  
Kim rolls her eyes.  
  
Kim: I know, Wade. DN Amy did this to me.  
  
Wade: Did what to you?  
  
Kim: She turned me into some sort of Japanese mythical trickster spirit called a kitsune. And because that Animology book said I was a Blue Fox, she made sure I was blue.  
  
Wade: Well, that's not good.  
  
Kim: I know, Wade. I need some kind of disguise to go to school and everything.  
  
Wade rubs his chin.  
  
Wade: Well, there IS a device I've been working on lately, but it's still in the experimental stage.  
  
Kim: What is it?  
  
Wade: It's an image inducer. You activate the thing, and it makes you look different.  
  
Ron butts in on the conversation.  
  
Ron: Where can we pick one up?  
  
Wade frowns.  
  
Wade: Ron, I'm the only person in Middleton with an image inducer.  
  
Ron snaps his fingers.  
  
Ron: And I probably don't have enough money to pay for it on lease.  
  
Kim: What do you need an image inducer for, Ron?  
  
Ron: So I can look like a total hunk, duh!  
  
Kim frowns and narrows her eyes at her friend before turning back to Wade.  
  
Kim: Wade, when can I get that thing? School starts soon.  
  
Wade: I'll put it in your locker.  
  
Kim: But my locker's at school.  
  
Wade: If you keep worrying, things will just become more difficult.  
  
Kim growls.  
  
Kim: Fine. Just make sure I get it. People can't see me like this!  
  
Wade snickers.  
  
Wade: Actually, people already have.  
  
He grabs a screen and shows it to Kim. She gasps as she sees the picture her brothers took displayed on it.  
  
Ron looks at his watch and gasps.  
  
Ron: Kim, we have to get to school now if we want to get that image seducer!  
  
Kim: Ron, that's image INDUCER.  
  
Ron begins to push Kim toward the door.  
  
Ron: There's no time for that!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Scene 2: Middleton High, the hallway with Kim's locker. It is deserted, and Ron pokes his head around a corner, as does Rufus, checking the area.  
  
Ron: Sector is secure, Major Possible.  
  
Kim's voice: Ron, you can drop the military act.  
  
Ron: Sorry.  
  
He leads Kim, who is dressed in her usual green top and navy shorts, down the hall, both keeping an eye out for anyone. They reach Kim's locker and she opens it to find what looks like a wristwatch inside. A note accompanies the item. Kim picks them both up carefully, making sure her claws don't scratch them. She reads from the note.  
  
Kim: Kim, these are the instructions to use the image inducer. Be very careful not to overload it, though, Signed, Wade.  
  
Ron: Well, at least he held up his end of the bargain.  
  
Kim: Thankfully.  
  
She puts on the inducer and presses a tiny stud on the side. A hologram flows over her like a static field, and she appears as a normal human, without the fox parts. She is smiling as she makes sure even her tail has vanished from sight.  
  
Kim: Thank God. I can't imagine what would happen if I showed up with everything visible.  
  
Ron rubs his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Ron: Let me try something.  
  
He reaches out and grabs her invisible tail, making her yelp.  
  
Kim: Ron, that's my tail!  
  
She blinks as she realizes what she just said.  
  
Kim: Okay, I just said something very, very weird.  
  
Ron: Apparently, it only blocks visibility. People can still touch your foxy side.  
  
Kim cocks an eyebrow.  
  
Kim: Foxy side? Next you'll be saying I'm a foxy lady.  
  
Ron: I won't have to.  
  
Kim: And why is that?  
  
Ron points over her shoulder.  
  
Ron: Because he will.  
  
Turning, Kim gasps when she sees Signor Senior Junior glancing around for her. She begins shoving Ron out of sight.  
  
Kim: Hide! I can't let HIM see me!  
  
They duck into the girls' bathroom, and Ron is very nervous.  
  
Ron: Uh, KP, this is a GIRLS' bathroom. I can't come in here!  
  
Kim: Quiet or he'll hear us!  
  
There is a knocking on the door, caused by Junior.  
  
Junior: Hello? Is Kim Possible in there?  
  
Kim waves madly at Ron to do something.  
  
Ron: Uh, no Kim Possible in here. There's only us weirdo boys of Middleton.  
  
Junior: Oh, forgive me. I will look elsewhere.  
  
He walks away, and the heroes heave a sigh of relief.  
  
Kim: What rotten luck I have.  
  
Ron points an accusing finger at her.  
  
Ron: You have all the trickster powers. Why don't you just trick him or something?  
  
Kim glowers at him.  
  
Kim: Ron, I do not have trickster powers. Amy just spliced my genes with a fox's and turned everything blue.  
  
Ron's features droop.  
  
Ron: Oh, right.  
  
Kim presses an ear to the door.  
  
Kim: Come on, school's going to start soon.  
  
They exit the girls' bathroom and go their separate ways.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Scene 3: Middleton High classroom with Kim taking an exam. She keeps glancing around every few seconds, hoping no one brushes against her fur. Behind her, a girl sneezes.  
  
Girl: I don't get it. I'm allergic to foxes, but there isn't one here.  
  
Kim's cheeks burn red and she sinks lower into her seat as she finishes her exam. Getting up, she places it on the teacher's desk and heads back to her seat. As she does, another student passes her, dressed in a skirt. Kim is not paying attention to her invisible tail, and it flicks the girl's skirt up from behind when they pass. Gasping slightly, the girl pushes her skirt back down and glances at Kim, who didn't notice a thing.  
  
Girl: Kim Possible, a lesbian?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Scene 4: School cafeteria. Ron is in line, waiting for Kim to show up. Rufus is sticking out of his pocket and staring at the snacks longingly.  
  
Ron: Not now, buddy. We need to find a way to help Kim.  
  
Bonnie, who is passing Ron as she heads to her table at that moment, stops and faces him, a shocked look on her face.  
  
Bonnie: Kim needs help? Is it about the photo on the Internet?  
  
Ron tries to keep his cool, but doesn't do well.  
  
Ron: Uh, well, not entirely. She's just feeling a little blue, that's all.  
  
But this only shocks Bonnie further. She grabs Ron and races to a table filled with the other cheerleaders.  
  
Bonnie: Girls, emergency here. Ron has just told me that Kim is feeling blue. We need to do something immediately before she falls to far.  
  
The other cheerleaders are horrified by this news. Ron is unable to correct them, as he is unable to get a word past the chokehold Bonnie has on him from her grab.  
  
Cheerleader 1: Kim, blue?  
  
Cheerleader 2: I never knew she had depression issues.  
  
Cheerleader 3: I heard somewhere that people who act really happy are usually severely depressed. But what would make a girl like Kim Possible feel down so much?  
  
Bonnie: Her brothers, her work as a superhero, pick a catalyst. What matters is getting Kim back to her regular happy self.  
  
Cheerleader 1: But if she's really great while she's depressed, imagine what she'll be like when she's NOT depressed.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Hope you all liked that! READ N REVIEW! 


	3. A Hairy Situation

The Blue Fox 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait! 

TO StormyWolfBowler: I know very little about Bonnie, so thanks!  

TO Aleksandr Kerensky: Thanks for the info! 

********************************************************************

Chapter 3: A Hairy Situation 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

Scene 1: Middleton High cafeteria, at the cheerleader table.  Ron and Bonnie are standing next to each other, the other cheerleaders listening to Ron and Bonnie talk.  

**Ron**: Bonnie, with your rather well established track record of torturing Kim, why do you care if she's depressed? 

Bonnie scoffs.  

**Bonnie**: I don't care about Kim.  What I am concerned for is the performance of our cheerleading squad.  

Ron glares daggers at her.  

**Ron**: Oh, you are so evil.  

Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket and shakes his fist, muttering things that sound like what Ron said.  

Bonnie rolls her eyes.  

**Bonnie**: Whatever.  Now, can we please get around to helping Kim so that Middleton High doesn't fall dead last?  

**Other Cheerleaders**: Right!  

They all get up and head for the exit, ignoring Ron's cries to stop.  Ron looks down at Rufus.  

**Ron**: Well, buddy, seems we are on our own.  Let's go save the day!  

Rufus agrees fervently, striking a bodybuilder's pose.  

***********************************************************************

_Scene 2: Kim's Gym class, outside on the High School grounds practicing their long jumps.  Kim is getting ready to go when she notices a large crowd of cheerleaders heading in her direction_.  

**Kim**: Oh, just what I need at a time like this.  

The cheerleaders walk up to Kim, with Bonnie front and center.  

**Bonnie**: Hello, Kim.  Me and the girl's here have been discussing your depression issues.  

Kim blinks, surprised.  

**Kim**: Depression issues?  But I'm perfectly fine!  

_Bonnie puts her arm around Kim's shoulders and steers the heroine out of the long jump line and begins speaking as they walk_.  

**Bonnie**: Kim, I know for a fact that people who are outwardly really happy are trapped in depression that they always deny because it will ruin their public image.  You don't need to lie to us, though.  We're your friends, Kim!  We want to help you!  

_Kim scoffs_.  

**Kim**: Please, Bonnie, you only enjoy seeing me suffer.  

Bonnie looks hurt by this.  

**Bonnie**: Kim, that hurts!  I really am concerned for your well-being, and you start accusing me of being the Ice Queen of the Cheerleading Squad!  

Kim scoffs.  

**Kim**: Bonnie, that might fool Ron, or my parents, but not me.  

_She coldly turns and walks back to the long jump line, quickly getting her turn.  At her chance, she runs faster than she ever did before, and makes an inhumanly long and supremely graceful jump, causing everyone watching to drop his or her jaws very low.  Kim lands flawlessly, and turns to find everyone staring_.  

**Kim**: What?  

_The coach hurries over to Kim, grabbing the girl by her shoulders and shaking her, acting very excited_.  

**Coach**: Kim, you just made a record I doubt anyone in the world could top?  

Kim blinks.  

**Kim**: I did?  

The coach nods as she begins talking again.  

**Coach**: A girl like you could go so far, Kim!  With you on the track and field team, Middleton would be unbeatable!  What do you say?  

**Kim**: Uh, I'm kinda busy, with the whole Saving-The-World thing.  

The coach drops to her knees, pleading.  

**Coach**: But Kim, you don't understand how important winning the track and field competition is to this school!  

Kim is backing away from the woman hastily.  

**Kim**: I do now.  

_Bonnie steps in, wrapping her arm around Kim again, much to Kim's open annoyance_.  

**Bonnie**: Besides, coach, Kim here is in the midst of depression, and needs our help getting back to normal.  Right, girls?  

**Other Cheerleaders**: Right!  

_Kim decides this is the best time to run away and promptly slips from Bonnie's grip when no one is looking.  As she is halfway back to the school, however, one of the cheerleaders spots her_.  

**Cheerleader**: Over there!  She's trying to escape our human compassion!  

**Kim Thinking**: "Human" is right, since I'm not anymore.  

Kim takes off at a dead run, easily making it back inside.  

*********************************************************************

_Scene 3: High school hallway, with various students here and there.  Ron is walking through them, trying to reach Kim's locker.  As he does this, he overhears some of what is being said_.  

**Girl 1**: She totally flipped my skirt up when I was walking past her!  I swear that Kim Possible has a thing for other girls!  

_Ron freezes in mid-stride, and begins paying more attention_.  

**Girl 2**: You really think she's a lesbo?  I just don't see it.  She's always hanging out with that Ron Stoppable guy.  

**Girl 1**: True, but he's either a closet homosexual or he doesn't turn her on.  Think about it: He's not too bad looking, but he is a total dimwit.  

**Girl 2**: Yeah, now that you mention it, he is.  I can see why Kim would go for the same sex if her only friend is a twip like Stoppable.  

_Ron unfreezes and moves on, about to pass the girls' bathroom when a hand grabs him from behind and pulls him inside.  There, he finds Kim_.  

**Ron**: KP, where have you been?  Everyone out there thinks you're a lesbian because you flipped up a girl's skirt!  

_Kim is stunned by the news_.  

**Kim**: Everyone thinks I like other girls?  Eww!  

**Ron**: Yeah, tell me about it…although it _is_ nice to imagine you with another girl, unless it's Bonnie.  

_Kim glares at him, and he shuts up_.  

**Kim**: We need to get out of here before every student in the school starts looking at me funny.  The only question is how, because we can't let Junior spot us.  

_Ron is thinking, and suddenly perks up_.  

**Ron**: Oh, I have an idea!  We can disguise you as a boy, and no one will recognize you!  

_Kim stares at him_.  

**Kim**: I am not dressing in drag.  

**Ron**: Why not?  It's the perfect disguise!  

**Kim**: Maybe for a cross-dresser, but not for me!  

_Ron jabs a finger at her_.  

**Ron**: You just don't appreciate a good plan!  

**Kim**: I do when it isn't a stupid one!  

_Ron jabs closer with his finger_.  

**Ron**: Why don't you--- 

_He is interrupted by a beeping noise, and they both look down to see the image inducer turn itself off.  Ron takes his finger off the button on the device as Kim glares at him.  Just as she moves to turn it back on, a girl walks in.  Spotting them, she gasps and runs back out, screaming for attention_.  

**Ron**: Oh, that _cannot_ be good.  

**Kim**: Duh.  

**********************************************************************

AUTHOR: Well, was it any good?  

READ N REVIEW! 


	4. Fox Hunting

The Blue Fox  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
TO Nate Sindel: You contradicted yourself there, and thus have me confused. And I know virtually nothing about Spanish.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Fox Hunting  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Scene 1: Kim and Ron are in the girls' bathroom at Middleton High, hiding from everyone. Kim is looking normal, thanks to her image inducer, while Ron looks very nervous.  
  
Kim: We need a plan to get out of school and change me back to normal.  
  
Ron rolls his eyes.  
  
Ron: I could have told you that.  
  
Kim: Ron, just drop it. Help me think of something.  
  
Outside, the other students are discussing the story of the girl who saw Kim when the inducer had been turned off. They appear skeptical.  
  
Boy 1: Kim's being a monster would explain all the hero stuff, but monsters don't exist.  
  
Girl 1: Yeah, but did you hear about what happened to Kim during Gym class? She totally stunned everybody by doing the long jump like a master.  
  
Boy 2: But that doesn't necessarily explain this little "fox-person" thing. It could be makeup.  
  
Girl 2: Or she could be a circus freak. Don't forget, those guys had some pretty weird people up until they were shut down.  
  
Boy 1: Yeah, but Kim never went to any of those. She's completely against them.  
  
Girl 1: But that doesn't mean her PARENTS weren't sideshow freaks. Think about it: Kim's mom and dad could have been freaks, and passed it on to Kim and her twin brothers!  
  
Girl 2: Or Kim could be a mutant, like in those comics! She could have some kind of blue fox mutation or whatever!  
  
Boy 1 whispers into Boy 2's ear.  
  
Boy 1: Man, girls really ARE weird.  
  
Boy 2 nods.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Scene 2: Bonnie has her ear pressed to Kim's locker in the hallway as she works the combination. After a moment, the lock clicks open and she begins sorting through Kim's stuff.  
  
Bonnie: What do we have here? Mug shots, textbooks, class notebooks---oh, a personal notebook! I've struck gold!  
  
She flips through the pages but finds nothing useful and tosses it back into the locker.  
  
Bonnie: Come on, she has to keep a diary somewhere. All girls have a diary; it's practically mandatory. And with all the rumors flying around, she has to write about those, as well as the truth about what's up with her!  
  
Bonnie cackles evilly as she resumes searching.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Scene 3: Kim and Ron are peeking through the crack of the girls' bathroom door. They close the door and look at each other.  
  
Kim: It's hopeless, Ron. There is no way to get past that many people without being seen and confronted!  
  
Ron: That's what you think. I just so happen to have a perfect plan!  
  
Kim cocks an eyebrow.  
  
Kim: And that would be---what?  
  
The students in the hallway are still discussing the "New Kim" when, without warning, Ron bursts from the girls' bathroom and runs down the hall, screaming loudly.  
  
Ron: Help! There's a giant, man-eating hairless mole rat on the loose!  
  
Rufus leaps out of the girls' bathroom and does the King Kong roar/chest- beat, and then proceeds to chase Ron down the hallway. Students instantly shut up and watch the spectacle, shocked stupid.  
  
Kim, still in the girls' bathroom, pokes her head out, makes sure no one is watching, and then dashes out down the hall. She makes it outside without being spotted, leans back against a wall, and sighs in relief.  
  
Kim: Finally! Those nuts were beginning to get to me!  
  
Junior: Then perhaps I can be of assistance!  
  
Junior, riding a horse and carrying a net, leaps into sight, causing Kim to gasp in surprise.  
  
Kim: Why are you riding a horse?  
  
Junior: Because in the sport of fox hunting, it is customary to ride a horse.  
  
Kim cocks an eyebrow.  
  
Kim: Ooookaaay...  
  
Junior thrusts his chest out, looking very proud and pleased, most likely with himself.  
  
Junior: And now, Kim Possible, I will capture you, take you to my secret lair, and then...uh...  
  
Kim: Can't remember the rest of the plan?  
  
Junior: It will come to me in a second!  
  
Kim (reassuringly): Sure it will. Now, you just stay here and fix your wonderful little plan, while I run away and turn back into a normal girl.  
  
She makes a break for it, running with inhuman grace and speed, but Junior starts chasing her, catching up with his horse. Kim glances over her shoulder and yelps.  
  
Kim: You're chasing me? Don't you ever give up?  
  
Junior: When it comes to love, never!  
  
He throws the net at her, but she dodges, leaping to the side and then running again. Junior scoops up the net and continues chasing her fiercely. Kim, getting desperate, pulls out her Kimmunicator and calls Wade.  
  
Kim: I need some help, Wade!  
  
Wade: Like what?  
  
Kim: Anything! Junior's chasing me, saying he's going to do stuff to me!  
  
Wade: What kind of stuff?  
  
Kim: Wade!  
  
Wade: All right, jeez! Take a left on the street up ahead and you'll be home! Junior should be easy for your parents to manipulate!  
  
Kim: Thanks!  
  
Kim dodges another net throw, racing across someone's yard and through her front door, yelling for her parents. Junior gets the net again and races up to the front door. However, Mrs. Possible is standing there, not budging. Junior grinds to a halt, just managing not to harm her.  
  
Junior: Madam, could you please move? There is a young lady in there that I would very much like to capture for myself.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Not today, Mister. Kim is staying right at home, and you aren't allowed to come in.  
  
Junior: But---  
  
Mrs. Possible: But nothing. I'm her mother, and what I say is final.  
  
Junior: But I have a villainous plan to complete!  
  
Mrs. Possible: You'll have to do it without my daughter.  
  
She closes the door in his face, causing him to blink several times before leaving. As he does so, he calls his father.  
  
Junior: Father, I think maybe I need some help.  
  
Senior (chuckling): So, my son, you need help in capturing Kim Possible and turning her to the dark side.  
  
Junior: What? No. I need help in getting her parents to let her outside of her home so that I may capture her with this groovy net I have.  
  
Senior claps a hand over his face.  
  
Senior: My son, I will help you, but only if you let me adjust your plan so that it is properly villainous.  
  
Junior: In that case, no.  
  
Senior: What?  
  
Junior: I don't want you to ruin another plan of mine!  
  
Senior rolls his eyes.  
  
Senior: My son, you must eventually learn to be a true villain, and this will be excellent practice. Turning your enemy into your servant is one of the best ways to defeat them.  
  
Junior: But I don't want to defeat her! I want to marry her!  
  
Senior sighs.  
  
Senior: Very well. I will help you capture her, but you had better come up with at least one villainous part of this quest of yours soon.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Scene 4: Dr. Possible, Kim, and Mrs. Possible are sitting at the kitchen table. Kim looks deeply upset, and her parents are doing their best to console her.  
  
Dr. Possible: Now Kim, I know this may seem like a bad time, but things will get better real soon.  
  
Mrs. Possible puts an arm around Kim's shoulders.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Your father's right, dear. People may see you as a freak for the time being, but they'll become used to it and you'll be loved once again.  
  
Kim: You guys should have heard what they were saying about me, though. They even mentioned you two having something to do with me looking like this.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rings. Dr. Possible answers it, leaving the other two in the kitchen. At the front door are Bonnie and Ron, arguing with one another.  
  
Dr. Possible: Can I help you two?  
  
Ron: I need to see Kim, Dr. P. There's major trouble.  
  
He enters the house, and Bonnie tries to follow, but is held back.  
  
Dr. possible: And you, Bonnie?  
  
Bonnie: I also need to see Kim, about her...depression issues! Yeah, she has major depression issues! That poor girl needs all the help she can get from her good friends!  
  
Dr. Possible: As I recall, Bonnie, you are far from being a friend of Kim's.  
  
He shuts the door in her face, and she storms off. In the kitchen, everyone takes a seat at the table. Ron looks around before speaking.  
  
Ron: Where're the twins? They'd normally be all over this!  
  
Mrs. Possible: The twins are sleeping like angels thanks to me putting some special drugs in their food.  
  
Ron: Very underhanded, Mrs. Dr. P.  
  
Mrs. Possible smiles.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Why, thank you, Ron.  
  
Kim: Moving on, what are people saying out there, Ron? I need details.  
  
Ron rubs his chin as he begins telling her.  
  
Ron: Well, everyone keeps talking about you possibly being a lesbian because you flipped up that one girl's skirt, and every cheerleader in school thinks you have depression for some reason, but not much else.  
  
The parents are shocked by the news, but Kim only frowns.  
  
Kim: Things are as bad as ever, I see.  
  
Dr. Possible: Depression issues? I thought Bonnie was lying!  
  
Mrs. Possible: My Kimmy, a lesbian? Kim, you better tell me the truth right now!  
  
Kim is stunned.  
  
Kim: My own parents don't believe me? This is too unreal!  
  
Ron: It could get worse if word gets out about your condition.  
  
Dr. Possible grabs Kim by the shoulders and begins shaking her.  
  
Dr. Possible: My daughter, going through depression? How could I have been so blind as to ignore the personal problems of my own family?  
  
Mrs. Possible grabs Kim and starts shaking her too.  
  
Mrs. Possible: My little girl turning to the love of other girls possibly because of depression? Where did I go wrong?  
  
Kim: Mom, Dad, come on!  
  
Dr. Possible: All right, Kim. We'll leave you alone for tonight, but in the morning, you're telling us everything, and that is final.  
  
Kim rolls her eyes.  
  
Kim: Yeah, sure. I'll see you, Ron.  
  
Ron turns to the parents as Kim goes to her room.  
  
Ron: Could I crash here for tonight?  
  
Dr. Possible: Only if you promise to get Kim out of depression.  
  
Mrs. Possible: And if you make Kim like boys again---or nice girls, but no bad girls.  
  
Ron cocks an eyebrow.  
  
Ron: Okay, sure.  
  
He heads upstairs and is just about to enter Kim's room when he hears evil laughter. He throws open the door to find not only the window, but also the wall that held the window, torn open. A helicopter is hovering near the torn-out wall, and Junior is hefting an unconscious Kim in his arms.  
  
Junior: Told you I would get you.  
  
Ron jabs a finger at Junior, trying to act brave.  
  
Ron: You let her go right now!  
  
Junior scoffs.  
  
Junior: And why would I, now that I have her?  
  
He turns and leaps into helicopter, which takes off into the night. Ron stands there, shaking a fist.  
  
Ron: I'll get you, Junior! I'll save Kim, and finally be the hero!  
  
Suddenly, he looks panicky.  
  
Ron: But first I have to tell Kim's parents that she's been kidnapped by a nut that wants to be her soul mate.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Hope that was good!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	5. Blue Streak

The Blue Fox  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
TO K9: If you can't handle this fic, then do not read it again.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: Blue Streak  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Scene 1: The passenger compartment of Junior's helicopter. Kim is unconscious and Junior is cradling her on his lap, that usual stupid grin on his face as he strokes her hair. After a moment, Kim slowly rolls her head from side to side and blinks awake. She sounds groggy and confused when she speaks.  
  
Kim: Where am I?  
  
Junior: In my helicopter, of course, heading straight to my island.  
  
Kim is shocked.  
  
Kim: What? Let me go!  
  
Junior only laughs.  
  
Junior: I cannot do that, my little Blue Fox.  
  
Kim glares darkly at him.  
  
Kim: Don't call me that.  
  
Junior chuckles nervously.  
  
Junior: Okay---Quick, look behind you!  
  
Kim turns around, cocking an eyebrow when she only sees the pilot and nothing important.  
  
Kim: What, it's just the pilot.  
  
Junior: Aha!  
  
Before Kim can react, Junior claps a metal bracelet onto her wrist.  
  
Kim: Hey, what is this thing?  
  
Junior: It's a tracking device, one of the most advanced and expensive models yet and---Hey, don't do that!  
  
Kim is banging the bracelet against the bulkhead, paying no attention to Junior's response. She stops when he says the second half.  
  
Kim: What? I wasn't doing anything.  
  
Junior: Kim Possible, you will really have to learn to play the part of the loving housewife. You and I are, after all, soul mates.  
  
Kim rolls her eyes.  
  
Kim: Me, a housewife? I'd rather join the Bonnie Rockwall Fan Club of America.  
  
Junior: You can do that after our honeymoon.  
  
He suddenly realizes that he let Kim out of his site and, looking around the compartment, spots her by the door.  
  
Junior: What do you think you are doing?  
  
Kim: Duh, I'm leaving here in style!  
  
She pulls a snowboard seemingly out of nowhere and throws open the door. Junior, shrieking, rushes over and grabs onto the snowboard, starting a tug- of-war.  
  
Junior: No, that is my favorite snowboard!  
  
Kim: So? That was my favorite house you abducted me from!  
  
Junior: But it was for love!  
  
Kim: And so is this---the love of living without you!  
  
She wrenches the snowboard from his grip and leaps out the open door, going in freefall for a moment before she snaps her feet onto the board. Junior is shaking his fist at her from the doorway.  
  
Junior: I will get you yet, Kim Possible, and then you will see we are truly made for each other, just like the Animology book says!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 2: Kim's house, her parents' bedroom. Ron bursts into the bedroom without knocking, waking up both parents.  
  
Ron: Dr. P, Mrs. Dr. P, you guys really need to see this!  
  
Dr. Possible (sleepily): Ron, if it's another Steel Toe match---  
  
Ron: No, this really is majorly important!  
  
Mrs. Possible: Ron, dear, you know women need their beauty sleep.  
  
Dr. Possible: That's right, and men need their stubble sleep, so---  
  
Ron: That's great, guys, but Kim's been Kim-napped!  
  
Both parents become fully awake at this.  
  
Dr. Possible: Kim's been kidnapped!  
  
Mrs. Possible: What happened, Ron?  
  
Ron: Come and take a look for yourselves! Junior ripped out her entire wall!  
  
Ron leads both parents, who are dressed in sleepwear, to Kim's room, which has been somewhat trashed from Junior's raid. Ron points to the large section of missing wall.  
  
Ron: See? Junior got a helicopter, snagged Kim, and now he's going off to who-knows-where!  
  
Dr. Possible: Ron, let's think about this, okay? If Junior has taken Kim hostage, then he's probably heading for his secret lair.  
  
Ron: Really? I didn't know bad guys were so easy to figure out.  
  
Dr. Possible: Watch a few movies, and you will have great wisdom.  
  
Ron puts his hands together and bows, like in a kung fu movie.  
  
Ron: Yes, O Wise One.  
  
Mrs. Possible clears her throat loudly, getting their attention.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Boys, while figuring out where the bad guy's going is always a big part of solving the problem, actually going out there and stopping him is an even bigger part.  
  
Dr. Possible: Right, honey. I forgot that for a moment there.  
  
Ron: Now that our attention is back to the problem, shouldn't we go and get Kim?  
  
Mrs. Possible: Since you two have your heads in the clouds, I'm driving.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 3: Middleton Mall Parking Lot, mostly above the ground. Kim is pulling some very nice moves while sky surfing. She notes the approaching ground and angles in at a flagpole. Grabbing in, she whips around in circles and hits the ground, skidding across the pavement and through the entrance doors. She grinds to a halt, grinning.  
  
Kim: I make the professionals look bad.  
  
She suddenly spots Monique, who is heading straight for her but fortunately does not yet see Kim. The teen super spy looks at herself.  
  
Kim: I can't Monique see me like this!  
  
Ditching the snowboard in a row of bushes like malls usually have, Kim ducks out of sight and whips out her emergency provision of clothes.  
  
Kim: Good thing Wade thought about this kind of situation.  
  
Kim quickly changes into her regular clothes as Monique comes over, having noticed the tip of Kim's tail, which is poking out from the bushes just enough for a supporting character to notice.  
  
Monique: Who's that?  
  
Kim pops out, acting as happy to see Monique as she can.  
  
Kim: Monique, what a surprise seeing you here tonight!  
  
Monique: Actually, there's a sale at Cleopatra's Closet: Half off everything! Wanna join me?  
  
Kim looks rather nervous at the idea.  
  
Kim: Uh, gee Monique, I'd love to, but---  
  
Monique suddenly gasps, noticing finally Kim's inhuman appearance.  
  
Monique: Kim, what did you do with yourself?  
  
Kim: Well, I---  
  
Monique cuts Kim off as she begins examining her friend's look, greatly fascinated. Basically, she's acting like a kid in a candy store.  
  
Monique: Kim, you are beautiful! And I really mean it! These adorable ears on top of your head, these paws, the fur---and this tail is absolutely irresistible! I have to know where you got all this from! Please, please, PLEASE tell me!  
  
During the begging part, Monique has gotten onto her knees in the classic manner associated with pleading.  
  
Kim smiles nervously.  
  
Kim: Well, uh, it's kind of...natural, actually.  
  
Monique gasps again when she sees Kim's cute little fangs. Again, she begins fawning over her friend.  
  
Monique: And I absolutely, positively, 100% need to know where in heaven you got those cute little fangs!  
  
Kim: Could we do this another time, please, Monique? I've got this love- hungry guy after me and---  
  
Monique holds up a hand.  
  
Monique: Say no more. The best deterrent for a guy is shopping in women's clothing stores.  
  
Kim raises an eyebrow.  
  
Kim: Really? I never would have guessed.  
  
Monique: Trust me. Boys our age are completely horrified of shopping for girls.  
  
Taking Kim's hand, Monique leads her into Cleopatra's Closet.  
  
Outside, Junior's helicopter has landed. He disembarks from it and enters the mall, looking around.  
  
Junior (scowling): Oh, where is Kim Possible when you need her?  
  
His cell phone beeps and he answers it.  
  
Junior: Hello?  
  
Senior: My son, you are not at Checkpoint Two yet. What is taking you so long?  
  
Junior: Checkpoint Two? You are having me tracked?  
  
Senior obviously tries to cover it up.  
  
Senior: I am simply trying to help you with your plan, my son.  
  
Junior: No, you are trying to mess things up! You always mess my perfectly good plans up!  
  
Senior: My son, your plans are never properly villainous enough.  
  
Junior: They don't have to be! They are my plans, not yours!  
  
Senior: Will you stop acting like such a baby for once?  
  
Junior is on the verge of tears.  
  
Junior: That is it! I want my Blue Fox now!  
  
He hangs up, leaving Senior with a hanging jaw.  
  
Back in Cleopatra's Closet, Kim is in the changing rooms with Monique, looking rather red in the face.  
  
Monique: Oh, I need to know why this fake fur feels so real!  
  
Kim laughs nervously.  
  
Kim: I guess it's just one of those mysteries.  
  
Monique: You're hiding something from me, Kim, and I'm going to find out what it is. Especially if it's a fashion secret.  
  
Kim gulps. Monique, though, goes back to closely examining her friend's animalistic features.  
  
Monique: I like these paws and claws, Kim. They add a whole new fierceness to your character. And they even feel good! So soft, so very soft...  
  
While Monique is drooling over Kim's beauty, Kim is keeping an eye out for Junior. Her Kimmunicator beeps and she answers it.  
  
Kim: What's the sitch, Wade?  
  
Wade: Bad news, Kim. Word just got out that Shego and Drakken have taken over a lab on the outskirts of Middleton! You need to stop them!  
  
Kim grumbles as the scene fades to black.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR: Hope that was pretty good!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	6. Blue In The Face

The Blue Fox  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Blue In The Face  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Scene 1: Drakken is ordering some of his henchmen around, while Shego is working a console, punching in command after command. After a moment, Drakken turns to her.  
  
Drakken: Shego, how much longer until our plan can be activated?  
  
Shego acts annoyed.  
  
Shego: If you would wait, I could get back to working and maybe tell you.  
  
Drakken: Don't take that tone with me, woman! I've waited weeks to get my revenge on Kim Possible, and today I will succeed!  
  
Shego (muttering): That's what YOU think.  
  
Drakken: What was that?  
  
Shego: Nothing, sir!  
  
Drakken: I thought so! I expect loyalty from my workers, and I WILL have it!  
  
Shego and the henchmen get back to working.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Scene 2: Kim Possible is with Monique in the changing rooms of Cleopatra's Closet, and the teen super spy is trying to figure out what to do about Drakken.  
  
Kim: I can't believe this rotten luck I'm having.  
  
Monique: I thought you handled Drakken and Shego all the time?  
  
Kim: I do, but not like this!  
  
Monique laughs.  
  
Monique: Girl, all you need to do is undress and get back into your regular clothes!  
  
Kim blushes.  
  
Kim: I don't think that'll work this time, Monique.  
  
Monique raises an eyebrow.  
  
Monique: And why not? Aren't those fake attachments and whatnot?  
  
Kim laughs nervously.  
  
Kim: Well, it's like this, Monique: The supervillain DN Amy turned me into a realistic kitsune, which is a Japanese trickster spirit that resembles a fox. She did this because I ruined her plans to create real-life Cuddle Buddies, and now she wants to turn people into Cuddle Buddies, starting with me.  
  
Monique raises an eyebrow again.  
  
Monique: Girl, you have got to realize one thing.  
  
Kim: Which is?  
  
Monique: You are probably even cooler than before now that you're the first of a new species! Think about it, Kim: How many people would kill to be like you? I mean, take a look at yourself, girl: You are the hottest thing since Cleopatra's Closet's 95% off sale!  
  
Kim is surprised.  
  
Kim: Really? I'm not sure, Monique. I liked the way I was, even though this new me isn't so bad. Still, I'd like it better if I didn't have to keep running from everyone.  
  
Monique: Then don't.  
  
Kim: Huh?  
  
Monique: Go out and face the world! They'll just think it's a new look.  
  
Kim considers this.  
  
Kim: Yeah, you're right. Now I need to thank Amy next time I see her: The Blue Fox Kim Possible is actually something!  
  
Monique: That's the spirit! Now, go save the world!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Scene 3: Drakken is becoming angry at the lack of progress, and keeps snapping off commands to his henchmen. Shego finishes her work at the console and enters the "Execute" command before reporting to Drakken.  
  
Shego: Ready on my part, sir. Once Kim Possible shows up, she's finished!  
  
Drakken is very pleased by this news, and begins rubbing his hands together.  
  
Drakken: Good, very good! Soon, Kim Possible and that Ron Hoppable sidekick will be defeated, and the world will be ours!  
  
Shego: Don't you mean "mine"?  
  
Drakken: Oh, right. The world will be mine!  
  
Shego rolls her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a window is heard breaking and Kim leaps into the scene, ready to fight. She is not hiding her alterations, which cause everyone present to stare.  
  
Kim: Not so fast, Drakken!  
  
Drakken: What are you?  
  
Kim scowls.  
  
Kim: It's me, Kim Possible! Hello?  
  
Drakken: Kim Possible does not have blue fur, blue ears, and a blue tail!  
  
Kim: Then I guess DN Amy didn't tell you that she's back in business?  
  
Drakken looks surprised at this.  
  
Drakken: DN Amy, eh? I'll have to have a little chat with her and see just what's going on here.  
  
Shego (impatiently): Shouldn't you be ordering me to kill her or something?  
  
Drakken: In a minute.  
  
Shego is incredulous.  
  
Shego: In a minute? What are you thinking?!  
  
Drakken: I want to savor this!  
  
Both Shego and Kim looked rather disgusted.  
  
Shego: Okay, that did not sound right.  
  
Kim: Yuck.  
  
Drakken: What? What's wrong with being fascinated by something?  
  
Kim: You weren't fascinated; you were seriously disturbed.  
  
Shego: I'm going to agree with her there.  
  
Drakken is fuming.  
  
Drakken: Fine! Call me a sick puppy if you want, but at least stop Kim Possible!  
  
Shego: Finally!  
  
Activating her powers, Shego begins battling Kim, who is using her inhuman agility to avoid a horrible fate. While this is happening, Drakken orders the henchmen to prepare to beat the heroine.  
  
Drakken: Finally, victory will be mine!  
  
Shego lunges at Kim and Kim leaps over her, causing Shego to slice open a container of chemicals. The said chemicals turn into a sticky substance the hold her immobile on the floor when she stands, and Kim smirks at the sight.  
  
Kim: Always knew you'd come to a sticky end.  
  
Shego: I'll get you for this!  
  
Drakken (laughing): Not before I do, Shego! Get her!  
  
The henchman aim what look like energy rifles at Kim, but she appears unworried.  
  
Drakken frowns.  
  
Drakken: Blast it, why aren't you worried?  
  
Kim: Because I swiped this from Shego.  
  
She takes out a small metal ball and tosses it at Drakken. When it lands at his feet, it releases a cloud of green knockout gas the envelopes him and his men. Coughing, they stumble around until they pass out.  
  
Kim: That wasn't so hard.  
  
Abruptly, the lab doors are thrown open, and Junior is standing there, along with a couple of hounds trained to hunt foxes.  
  
Junior has a large smile on his face.  
  
Junior: And now, Kim Possible, I catch you!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: A little short and simple, but not too bad.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	7. Out Of The Blue

The Blue Fox  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Out Of The Blue  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Scene 1: Kim and Junior are facing off against each other in the lab. The two are circling each other but not actually engaging, with Junior doing various martial arts poses.  
  
Junior: This is a waste of time, Kim Possible. You know you will lose and I will win.  
  
Kim: Exactly. You will lose and I will win.  
  
Junior tries to keep his patience.  
  
Junior: No, it is /I/ who will win.  
  
Kim: Yeah, I know I will.  
  
Junior is becoming angry.  
  
Junior: Okay, fine, twist my words around or whatever! I still have the dogs, you know!  
  
As if on cue, the hounds bark and growl menacingly at Kim. She rolls her eyes.  
  
Kim: Oh, like /that's/ going to help.  
  
Junior (desperately): It could!  
  
Kim: Could not!  
  
Junior: Could too!  
  
Kim: Fine, I'll /show/ you why it won't help!  
  
She storms over to the dogs and proceeds to battle them, but the audience only sees Junior flinching while the sounds of the fight are heard, mostly yelping from the hounds.  
  
Junior: Oh, now that will really leave a nasty mark---I hope that can be fixed---I didn't know that was possible---Father won't like it when he sees all those missing teeth.  
  
Kim, finished, leaves the hounds knocked out on the floor and goes back to facing off with Junior.  
  
Kim: See? I told you it wouldn't help.  
  
Junior (pouting): Okay, so it didn't help. It was the thought that mattered.  
  
Kim sighs.  
  
Kim: The weirdoes I have to put up with.  
  
Junior looks highly offended by her statement.  
  
Junior: I am no weirdo; I am your soul mate!  
  
Kim: Can we please just attack each other?  
  
Junior: I see no reason why not.  
  
Each giving a battle cry, they charge one another.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Scene 2: Mrs. Possible is in the driver's seat, with Ron in the back seat and Dr. Possible in the passenger's seat. They are driving around, obviously looking for Kim.  
  
Ron: I don't know why, but I just remembered Wade might be able to help us.  
  
Dr. Possible: Shouldn't you just call him?  
  
Ron: I would, but Kim has the Kimmunicator!  
  
Mrs. Possible: Don't you have one in Kim's locker?  
  
Ron's face falls.  
  
Ron: Oh yeah. I feel like such an idiot. But then again, I don't know the combination to her locker.  
  
Dr. Possible: Couldn't we just ask for it?  
  
Mrs. Possible: We should.  
  
Ron: Fat chance, Mrs. Dr. P. Mr. Barkin is really strict. I think he'd demand all kinds of proof that you guys are Kim's parents.  
  
The two parents looked astonished.  
  
Mrs. Possible: He's really that strict?  
  
Ron: Well, he might have gotten worse since Kim ran out of school with Junior on the horse.  
  
Dr. Possible: Well, that sort of thing will annoy just about anyone.  
  
Ron: Yeah, tell me about it.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Boys, should I bother going to the school?  
  
Dr. Possible: Don't bother, honey.  
  
Ron: Why not?  
  
Dr. Possible points ahead, and the others see a number of police cars and a large crowd. Mrs. Possible stops the car and the trio gets out. They move through the large crowd and find Kim in the center, being thanked by the police.  
  
Kim: Really, it was nothing!  
  
Mrs. Possible and Dr. Possible run over to Kim, grabbing her up in a bear hug from behind, looking ecstatic while Kim appears stunned by their sudden appearance.  
  
Parents: Kimmie!  
  
Kim: Mom, Dad! You guys finally found me!  
  
Mrs. Possible: It wasn't too hard with Ron helping.  
  
Dr. Possible: Actually, we were just driving around aimlessly until we noticed the large crowd. What happened?  
  
Kim: Drakken and Shego tried to cause some trouble, but I beat them. Then, Junior shows up, so I have to deal with him. When I finish, I call the police and here we are.  
  
Ron: That's all good, KP, but what do we do about your condition? Everyone's seeing you like this, you know!  
  
Kim shrugs.  
  
Kim: Monique helped me get over everything, so I'm fine now. In fact, this might help me with crime fighting.  
  
Ron: How?  
  
Kim: I got all these extra abilities, and I /do/ look good.  
  
Ron rubs his chin thoughtfully as Rufus pops out of his pocket.  
  
Ron: Yeah, I guess you do. You know, it seems almost clichéd how this is ending so perfectly.  
  
Kim: Ron, think about it. We have corny names that make weird references, we fight supervillains that are lame and rather stupid, and we're probably another dimension's TV show.  
  
Ron: I think you're right, Kim. I must be overreacting to how little a role I played in this whole fiasco.  
  
Kim pats him on the back.  
  
Kim: That's okay, Ron. At least I still have my best friend.  
  
Rufus: And me!  
  
Kim: And you too, Rufus.  
  
Ron: All right! Now we can finally relax at Bueno Nacho!  
  
The End  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: This fic wasn't meant to have some ending that tied up all the loose ends, actually. Besides, this one suits it well enough, and I might eventually decide on a sequel.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


End file.
